Karrin Murphy
=This Is Who I Am= Full name: Karrin Murphy Height: 5'2" Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Occupation: former cop and head of Special Investigations, now retired and potentially becoming a knight of the cross Abilities: Guns, Hand-to-Hand combat, Swords =It's All In The Past= Karrin Murphy is the oldest child born to Collin and Marion Murphy and she has two brothers and one sister (at least). Karrin’s interest in law enforcement stems from her respect and love for her father, Collin, who was a senior detective in the Chicago PD, covering a lot of the same stuff as the S.I. department she would eventually work in. Karrin had your typical childhood until she was about 11 when her father committed suicide (related to his work?). She got married at the young age of 17 to a man 13 years her senior and he eventually left her, making her first divorce. She later married another man but also divorced him because he wanted to start a family in an effort to keep her at home and away from her job at the police force. Karrin, as stated, works for the Chicago Police Department and is eventually put in charge of the Special Investigations division (S.I.), this is where all supernatural cases or cases without and explanation get filtered to and most of the people in this department are officers who are “out of favor.” S.I. gets little respect by the rest of the Department but Karrin doesn’t let that stop her, and in fact, uses it to her advantage when she seeks out and hires a consultant in the form of Harry Dresden, wizard, for most of her tough cases. In the beginnings of their relationship things were rocky. Harry kept information from Karrin leading to a lot of trust issues between the two, not to mention a lot of strife and probably problems that would have been avoidable otherwise. The more instances he doesn’t give her information the more she tends to lash out against him, both physically and with the law (going so far as to attempt to arrest him, several times). Eventually, Harry starts to learn to trust Karrin with information that is usually very secretive and she starts to become closer to him. It is because of Harry that Karrin gets involved in a lot of the cases she does, handling everything from vampires, to werewolves, fae, demons, and even a giant tree monster (with a chainsaw no less). While it is true that Karrin is usually the one calling in Harry for help this situation is often also flipped later on when Harry turns to Karrin for support, because he knows she can handle it (and would probably kick his ass for not asking other wise). It is this help that Karrin gives her friend that eventually leads to her demotion in the S.I. She goes from Lieutenant to Sergeant, because she missed an entire day on earth to storm the Winter Court’s fort with Harry. This is a huge blow to Karrin because she worked HARD to get to that position, even in the backwater division of S.I., and she also knows that she will never be able to (or at least it is very unlikely that she will) get promoted back to the position she was once in, mostly due to police politics. Karrin has often expressed a suppressed romantic interest in Harry as well; several characters have brought this up (especially after Harry loses Susan and starts trusting Karrin more). Karrin, however, has many problems with a relationship with Harry like that and eventually tells him flat out why it could never work. Thankfully, their relationship remains a taboo subject for both of them and something Karrin doesn’t like to bring up if she can. Recently, Karrin has helped Harry and the Knights of the Cross take on beings known as Denarians (fallen angels, essentially). Briefly, she even comes into the possession of one of the Knights of the Cross’ swords and uses it to defend Harry and save his life. This is basically a job offer from the ‘Big G’ himself to take up the sword to defend the innocent, but Karrin declines it saying that she has already made an oath to protect Chicago. Most recently, Karrin helped Harry take down the Red Court in South America. She again was temporarily given the sword of Faith and managed to trash a lot of bad vamps. She did this to help save Harry's newly discovered daughter, Maggie. Upon the defeat of the entire Red Court, Karrin returned to Chicago with the others. She was told that the Chicago P.D. was doing an investigation on her and her recent activities. Karrin took this as a sign it was time to retire since the politics were mostly against her. She is rather depressed about the loss of her job, since it was a big part of who she was. =After Changes= Xanadu content goes here. Watch this space, etc. =Copyright= Karrin Murphy is a character from Jim Butcher's book series The Dresden Files. I am obviously not her. Category:Characters Category:Living